


October 18th

by PencilSizedWang



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSizedWang/pseuds/PencilSizedWang
Summary: A teenager convicted on multiple murder charges put to death years later , his body chosen in a gamble of blood and gore given the mark of the hunter. His body forced to be repaired time and time again from dissections to being ripped in half being a hunter was never harder. In a world such as this there was only one course of action in a gamble of blood and gore the only way to come out on top is it win. Killing a great old one was never an easy task now he is placed in a second gamble his goal in this game not being The death of a great old one instead to turn the tables on the ones who set him up.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, The Hunter/Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower, The Hunter/Plain Doll, midoriya izuku - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	October 18th

Twenty armed guards stood before him atop the rooftops of Tartarus Prison the Bridge connecting the island prison was large and metallic checkpoints every few hundreds of feet.

Till the reached Tokyo a place he was once very familiar with Tokyo Tower could be seen only by the tiniest flicker of a light. 

The tall building standing alien to him the winds pushing against his trousers they all stood guns ready ever the vigilant he supposed snipers stood at the ready to shoot to kill if needed. 

Not that any of it mattered at this point no going back the fog seemed to pick up the morning light to his back holding his hands up guns pointed at him. 

Nothing could change the past nothing could change the crimes he was convicted of doing with a record like his they had to be on guard.

The Japanese Commissioner a tall well muscled man with a greying beard and choppy hair his suits ruffled by the wind his tie swishing in every which direction. 

At his side the Pro Hero Vlad King and the Public Safety Officer the final person a news reporter female with blonde hair her purple business attire and skirt made her look out of place. 

The Commissioner droned on about his sentence paragraph by paragraph with Twelve armed assaults, Manslaughter of the highest degree, Ten bombing incidents and possession of military grade weaponry he knew he had but moments of life left. 

“Izuku Midoriya” was sentenced to death on July 2nd 12:37 at age twenty seven his final words being nothing as he just seemed to sigh.

As he was shot down by twenty armed guards he was burned in a unmarked location somewhere in Akira Japan.

The pain lasted for only about three minutes before Izuku passed on his final thoughts on his mother and what she would cook for dinner today. 

_____

Awakening after death was not what Izuku suspected would happen in a wooden building that smelled of rot.

The coppery taste of blood and the breathless and looming hand of death was a constant in Yharnam not even Tartarus could prepare him for the depthless insanity that was Great Old Ones. 

The villagers and their groans along with the beasts met death by his axe their spines torn by his weapon as he at first had trouble ripping it from the corpse of his foes. 

The pain would subside given time as he hefted the heavy axe his first hunt was the hardest with those that he fought alongside dying. 

But they where never going to come back that much he knew and so with a scythe to his neck death swallowed him once and for all he thought. 

A simple squeeze of his heart and the riveting chatter of his bones as he was pushed out of the murky seas and back into reality his body remained the same, his weapons unmoving and yet he was back at the start ready for another hunt.

He did not try change till his third hunt when he was dragged into Old Yharnam and fought the Old Hunters.

His axe meeting the centaur that was Ludwig there fight had been one he had given his heart to the first time he and let lose enjoying the fight itself, he supposed it was what the Old Hunters felt. 

There weaponry while crude was effective the boom hammer becoming a favorite of him along with the church pick. 

In torrents of flames the damned beasts were swallowed by his flames crushed by the power at his finger tips. 

It was upon the final hours of his hunt when dawn was ever closer his years of constant hunting would come to a close unlike any other hunt.

That much he knew with his boom hammer and church pick a battle of hunters would ensue for seemingly the last time for him in Yharnam. 

Pints of blood would spill to the ground every second filled with fast adrenaline based combat the taste of copper lost as the fresh morning air filled his lungs. 

The rot had left his mouth instead filled with a smell of burnt wood his pick piercing the first hunter through the knee causing the man to stagger backwards before being decapitated by the boom hammer blood coating the fields. 

He would remember the smell of mildew, copper and paper for the longest time as the great one descended upon the flower filled field. 

Their battle cut ever short the adrenaline ran dry his blood vials emptied his lungs filled with flames the numb feeling in his arms the shaking of his legs. 

A scream most unholy a great old one pushed beyond its limits like that of a squabbling child a tantrum it’s twisted hands met the ground causing dirt to fly upward along with multiple flower pedals. 

All it took was a final push from his muscles his boom hammer roaring to life for its final call in this battle sparks danced across the battlefield. 

Smoke spilled the back of his hammer a war-cry despite carried out as his lungs burned more then before as he brought the weapon down upon the beings body. 

A twisted claw fell to the floor it’s horrid body was stilled flames threatened to consume its body whole, blood was soaked into the ground the building in the distance burned till all that remained was weakened supports.

A crash as it collapsed revealing the sun in its glory its light filled him with a warmth he had not felt in many years.

Relaxing his sore muscles letting go of the boom hammer as the flames erupting from it consumed the dead great old one.

Without the support of the moon his body fell to the floor to weak to move the world distorting like a melting painting.   
A hymn of distant voices there pitched growing more distorted his skin swallowed by a charcoal black flaking away to reveal burned muscle and soon blackened bones.

He was burning to death and yet he felt no pain oddly he felt at peace such a thing was near impossible in Yharnam.

The final line of the distorted voices ended along with his time in Yharnam whatever existed beyond the nights of Yharnam he had not the slightest clue, for all he had was a wish a wish to die and leave the suffering of this existence behind.

With that Izuku Midoriya crumbled away to ash and cinders his body and mind left to burn out while the cinders of his soul were taken from Yharnam for the last time


End file.
